Un hurlement
by Indecence
Summary: [oneshot][deathfic] Trowa a été capturé par Treize. Il resiste un temps, mais comment réagira t il lorsque son tortionnaire lui dira que Quatre est dans la cellule d'à côté? Vieille fic.


**Un hurlement.**

Trois semaines.

Ca fait trois semaines que je suis ici, avec pour seule compagnie bienveillante, un rat. Je dis bien compagnie "bienveillante", parce que je ne peux pas parler de la même façon de celle de Treize.

Ca fait trois semaines qu'il vient me voir, n'importe quand, selon son humeur et ses envies. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment j'ai réussi à garder une telle notion du temps ; si ça se trouve, je me goure complètement, et je suis ici depuis beaucoup moins longtemps, ou beaucoup plus… Mais il me semble que ça fait trois semaines.

Ce rat n'est peut-être pas si bienveillant que ça, après tout. Je le soupçonne d'attendre patiemment que je crève pour s'offrir un festin de roi…

Ca ne devrait pas tarder.

Je n'ai plus de force, du tout. Quand je pense qu'au début, je résistais… Le guerrier impassible qui me servait de masque est tombé, j'ai fini par dévoiler ma faiblesse à ce salaud de Treize. Et quelle faiblesse! Pour un soldat sensé ne pas avoir de sentiments, c'est ridicule.

Je suis le plus faible, en fait.

C'est sans doute pour ça que je suis ici. Je me suis fait capturer bêtement, en plus. Une simple mission d'espionnage, et je me suis fait choper par Zechs qui se baladait dans les couloirs.

C'est trop con…

Au début, j'étais persuadé que les autres allaient venir. Qu'ils viendraient me libérer.

Mais ils ne sont pas venus, et c'est après tout normal ; je suis un poids mort, en fait, je ne vaux pas le coup qu'on prenne tant de risques pour moi.

J'espérais juste que Quatre s'en ferait pour moi. Un peu, du moins.

Quatre… Ce qui me fait le plus mal, ici, ce ne sont pas les coups de Treize, c'est de ne plus voir son beau sourire. Ce sourire qui me réchauffait le cœur et me faisait presque croire que je valais quelque chose.

Mais au final… Me voilà enfermé dans cette foutue cellule en compagnie d'un rat qui me sourit aussi, mais ce sourire là n'a rien de rassurant.

Je me redresse un peu. Mon dieu, Treize n'y est pas allé de main morte. Sa dernière visite était la pire de toutes. Je ne sens même plus mon bras. J'y vois un long sillon de sang, et j'ai beau le toucher, mes nerfs ne réagissent plus. Cet enfoiré m'a ouvert jusqu'à l'os.

Mais ce n'était rien, rien comparé à la douleur d'entendre… ces mots.

J'ai la nausée. Et s'il disait vrai? Non, c'est impossible. Il ne serait pas laissé attraper comme ça. C'était un mensonge de Treize.

Quatre ne peut pas être dans la cellule d'à côté.

Après tout, Treize est un foutu menteur, et il connaît mon point faible.

Quatre n'est pas dans la cellule d'à côté.

Gnnn… J'ai mal au bras… Je préférais quand je ne le sentais plus.

Je n'ai plus de force. Je n'arrive plus à me battre.

Je voudrais que ça s'arrête…

Lumière.

J'ai du m'endormir un moment : Treize est face à moi et le rat est sur mon épaule – ou plutôt était, il vient de disparaître.

Treize.

"Alors, petit Barton… Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition?

- Tu crois sérieusement que je vais te donner des informations de cette valeur?

- Oui, je le crois bien.

- Va te faire foutre.

- Avec plaisir, mais pas par toi. Allons, Barton. Tu sais pourtant bien que, si tu me disais ce que je veux entendre, un autre que toi pourrais beaucoup moins souffrir…"

Quatre. Il recommence avec son baratin. Mensonge. Mensonge, mensonge, mensonge, mens…

Treize a jeté quelque chose au sol. Puis il a éteint la lumière, me replongeant dans l'obscurité, et faire me la porte derrière lui.

"Réfléchis encore, Barton."

Mes yeux se réhabituent facilement à la pénombre, et je m'avance vers l'endroit ou il a balancé cette chose.

On dirait des fils.

Des fils d'or sur le sol.

Une mèche de cheveux?

Les cheveux de Quatre!

Non…

Et pourtant, si, je pourrais reconnaître ses cheveux entre mille, j'ai tant de fois passé ma main dedans…

Quatre, mon dieu, alors tu étais vraiment dans la cellule d'à côté? Quatre. Mon Quatre… Il te fait souffrir…

Rien que l'idée de ta douleur… Qui sait ce que ce salaud peut te faire endurer…

Pris d'un violent haut-le-cœur, je me retrouve à vomir le peu de nourriture que j'ai ingurgité dans un coin.

Quatre.

Quatre.

Quatre.

Quatre…

Je me redresse difficilement.

Et j'hurle.

A plein poumon, puisant dans les quelques forces qu'il me restait encore, j'hurle tout mon désespoir, toute ma haine, toute ma douleur, toute ma tristesse.

Treize, salaud.

Quatre…

Mon hurlement se perd dans les recoins de la salle insonorisée.

Et je m'effondre. Brusquement.

Mes jambes ne peuvent tout simplement plus me porter.

Quatre.

On m'a apporté mon "déjeuner". Je devrais plutôt appeler ça des "portions nutritives d'aliments", parce que, franchement, c'est limite gore ce qu'ils me présentent.

Mais au début, je le mangeais tout de même, pour rester en vie.

Mais à présent… A quoi ça me servirait de rester en vie. Quatre est emprisonné, et je n'ai aucune chance de m'évader.

Quatre souffre, et je ne peux pas l'aider.

Je n'ai pas touché à la nourriture.

C'est bizarre, je ne me souviens pas m'être endormi. Remarque, on se souvient rarement de ça, mais c'est la première fois que j'ai cette impression là.

L'impression qu'au lieu de m'avoir reposé, le fait de dormir m'a… fatigué, au contraire.

J'ai du mal à respirer, et j'ai froid, encore plus froid que d'habitude malgré que cette pièce soit glaciale.

Serais-je en train de mourir?

Oui, c'est plausible. J'ignorais que c'était aussi doux que ça, la mort.

Comme si tout mon corps était enroulé dans du coton.

Je n'ai plus mal.

Ca ne sert à rien de lutter.

Quatre…

Je t'aime.

Trois semaines.

Ca faisait trois semaines que Quatre ne réagissait plus à rien.

Trowa avait été enlevé et, malgré les recherches de Heero, Relena et le centre, ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait être retenu.

Trois semaines que Quatre ressentait sa douleur.

La douleur de l'être qu'il aimait.

Et le pire… Il y a quelques jours, la douleur était devenue encore plus forte, plus violente. Ce n'était presque plus de la douleur, mais de la détresse.

Depuis qu'on lui avait, dieu sait comment, coupé une mèche de cheveux. Et ils avaient beau essayer de faire le lien, ils n'avaient pas compris ce que ça pouvait signifier.

"Quatre? Quatre… Tu devrais te lever."

Wu Fei rentra doucement dans la chambre et ouvrit les rideaux, laissant le soleil inonder le lit de Trowa sur lequel son ami était roulé en boule. Mais à voir les cernes de celui-ci, il n'avait pas encore dormi.

"Viens, Quatre.

- …nouvelles?

- Rien de nouveau, désolé. On cherche toujours.

- …Trowa…

- On va le retrouver, Quatre.

- … je ne le sens plus.

- Pardon?"

Le chinois crut qu'il n'avait pas bien entendu. Ou du moins l'espérait-il.

"Je ne le sens plus, Wu Fei. La douleur a disparu.

- Tu es trop fatigué, Quatre. Tu aurais du dormir. Sally t'avait pourtant passé des somnifère, non? Tu les as pris?

- Non.

- Quatre…"

Sonnerie, dans l'entrée.

"J'VAIS OUVRIIIIIIIIR!"

Duo a gardé son entrain, à moins que ce ne soit feint. Il est évident que la capture de Trowa le fait souffrir aussi, mais il parvient à cacher ses sentiments aussi bien que Heero, même si leurs techniques ne sont pas les mêmes. Mais il a refusé de tenter de remonter le moral à Quatre. Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

Sans doute avait-il raison.

"QUATRE, LEVE-TOI, T'AS UN COLIS!"

Le facteur ne passait pas à cette heure là, d'habitude…

Quatre se leva, finalement, et descendit tranquillement. Dans le salon, Duo tirait péniblement un grand colis en bois.

"Cadeau surprise, fit l'américain avec un petit sourire. Et vu la taille, ça doit pas être ridicule."

Quatre s'approcha avec appréhension du coffre. Son instinct lui disait de ne pas l'ouvrir. Et son instinct avait rarement tors.

Mais il s'agenouille néanmoins devant et commence à enlever les clous.

Presque aussitôt, une drôle d'odeur s'installe dans la pièce.

Une odeur de lavande qui ne masquait qu'à moitié celle, plus profonde, de la mort.

Quatre enleva brusquement le dernier clou.

Près de lui, mais un peu en retrait, Wu Fei, Duo, Heero, Relena et Sally attendaient.

Quatre souleva délicatement le couvercle, et l'odeur devint plus intense dans la pièce.

Et il regarda le contenu du colis.

"…Non…"

Un faible murmure franchit ses lèvres, tandis que les larmes commençaient à couler de ses yeux.

Soudain, un hurlement.

Un hurlement de désespoir, de haine, de douleur, de tristesse.

Car au fond de la caisse de bois, meurtri, trop maigre, plein de sang, et les yeux grands ouverts, se trouvait Trowa. Dans sa main, il tenait serrée une mèche de cheveux dorés.

Mort.

"Quatre…"

Sally s'avança vers son ami, la main tendue, mais le blond refusa l'aide. Il se releva.

Son regard avait changé.

"Ils paieront…"

Il tourna les talons et monta dans sa chambre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il redescendit, habillé d'une combinaison noire, armé.

Il passa devant le salon sans s'arrêter.

"Tu ne combattra pas seul! fit soudain Duo."

Et, d'un seul élan, il s'élança à l'étage, suivit de Heero et Wu Fei.

Il les attendit.

"Mais euuuh… fit Duo en redescendant, comment on va les retrouver?

- Ce sont eux qui m'ont envoyé… le corps. Ils doivent être dans les parages.

- Relena, Sally, ne sortez sous aucun prétexte, siffla Heero.

- Ca va être un vrai carnage, murmura Wu Fei."

Il n'imaginait même pas à quel point il avait raison. Ses forces décuplées par la haine, Quatre tuait sans s'en rendre tout à fait compte.

Son seul but était d'attendre Treize.

Avec l'aide d'un soldat – et d'une petite torture made in Duo – ils apprirent que le QG se trouvait à quelques kilomètres au Nord. Ils apprirent même que c'était là que Trowa avait été séquestré. Quatre le tua sans laisser aux autres le temps de réagir. D'une balle, il effaça le sourire du soldat, trop heureux de leur apprendre si tard une information comme celle-là.

Ils prirent les Gundams et atteignirent la base rapidement.

"On t'ouvre juste le passage, Quatre, dit Heero.

- On te laisse Treize, siffla Duo."

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de le répéter. De toute façon, Quatre ne les auraient pas laissé lui voler sa proie. La vengeance lui appartenait.

En vingt minutes, Quatre fut devant son ennemi, désarmé et au sol, tremblant de rage.

Seul son bras ne tremblait pas.

Une seule balle.

Et un hurlement.


End file.
